A fingerprint of a person is inherent and unique. With the development of technologies, various display devices having a fingerprint recognition function are present on the market. Such devices include mobile phones, tablet PCs, intelligent wearable equipment, etc. In this way, a user can perform permission validation just by touching, by a finger, the fingerprint recognition module of a display device having a fingerprint recognition function before operating this device, thereby simplifying the permission validation process.
In an existing display device with the fingerprint recognition function, each frame of the fingerprint image acquired by the fingerprint recognition module is at least affected by a finger pattern, a display surface pattern and a light leakage of pixel unit, easily causing a low fingerprint recognition accuracy of the fingerprint recognition module.